


Dragon Dreams

by Xanoka



Category: Farseer Trilogy - Robin Hobb, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Angst, Dragons, F/M, First Kiss, Foreshadowing, Gender Ambiguous Character, M/M, Memories, Pining, Romance, Tattoos, Unrequited Love, Yearning, Young Love, paragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As living dragons enter the world again, Amber tells stories and contemplates dragons and fate. Set after the Live Ship Traders, but before the Tawny Man series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Dreams

I sometimes dream of riding upon the great dragon.

The world sweeps by in a solid rush of colour beneath me. I feel the beat of the great wings again, the muscles contracting and stretching beneath my legs and the wind buffeting my face.

It was a heady sensation, one of the most exhilarating I have ever experienced. Though not the most, I tell my audience. That honour goes to a long ago kiss.

The girls giggle and tease me, wanting to know the details. Really? Is kissing the extent of my experience? Surely I wouldn’t say that if I had experienced more? Wouldn’t I like to? A fresh wave of giggling sweeps the group.

I nod wisely and tell them it is not so much the activity, as who you share it with, and there are many romantic sighs. Jek scrutinises me silently and I nod in answer to her silent query.

She’ll ask me about it later, try to wheedle details of my long lost love out of me. 

What was it like? Did he initiate it? Were we clothed? When did it happen? What was his name? What was he like?

All she knows of him is Paragon’s face, and as much as she’ll probe, that’s all she’ll ever know.

It seems dishonest talking about Fitz, my beloved, when he was so unaware of my feelings, when I was so unaware of my feelings at the time. It was no relationship, at least not in the romantic sense. It would be an invasion of privacy, I think, to talk to anyone about my feelings before I talk to him.

But the dragons make me think of him. 

The breathless speculation about the Sea Serpents, the reports of Tintaglia’s awakening in the Rain Wilds, the possibility of dragons filling the skies again.

Of course it brings to mind my own flight on the stone dragon, and with it the memory of our parting and only kiss. 

The dragons and Fitz are irrevocably linked in my mind now in a way that seems perfect and fated. Like the tattoos on my back, he is bound up in me and always will be.

Of course, we are bound, as Catalyst and Prophet. 

Yet I think of him standing with me on the threshold of the new age of dragons. And suddenly the tattoos are as much for him as they are for the fate of the world.

It’s wonderful and frightening.

But, then, I have always been afraid.


End file.
